Love is pain
by twilightparamorepenguin
Summary: Mandi, has an unexpected occurrence with Edward Reddock,and falls in love with him. When Edward meets Mandi's sister Bella he falls in love with her. Mandi finds out and try's to win Edward back! All human. I suck at summaries but the story is worth it!
1. What the hell are you doing here?

MPOV

"Ma! I'm going out to the swimming hole for a while! See you in a bit!" I needed co cool down for a bit. There had been so much stress this farming seasoning. My dad Gilbert Walocks is the owner of the biggest farm in the city. Our city is….well a little small, a population of only 1,256 people. However, we lived on the other side of town. The farming side. If we ever wanted to get food, we had to travel 10 miles just to get to the shop. (o btw this takes place in the 1960's)

"Ok Mand's just remember you're your dad and I will be gone, and your sister will be here when you get back!" Erg. My sister, Bella. She was the prettiest girl in the whole town. She could have any man she wanted just with her looks. She had light brown wavy hair, and the loveliest eyes ever. You could literally stare in them and get lost. But that's not all, she was one of the smartest people in the whole town! She got a scholarship to Dartmouth! Dartmouth! Dang she was so lucky. She is breathtaking, smart, and one of the kindest people I have met, but I still despised her at times. I was known as the younger sister. The less pretty one. The regular one. I had light blonde hair that was frizzy and had no volume. I had light blue eyes "that shined like the ocean" my mom used to tell me, but in my opinion they looked nothing like that.

I opened the gate to the swimming hole. The swimming hole was a place where I hanged out when I was stressed out. It was on our family friend farms property, but they haven't lived there in years. It was like a pond. Nothing to special, just water in the middle surrounded by big boulders and wooden dock. But to me it was like my own little castle! (Pictures on profile) I started stripping off my clothes, as I got closer to the swimming hole. When I was completely butt naked, I ran and jumped of the wooden deck. When I first hit the water, the impact was surprising as always. The cold water gave my goose bumps on my naked body, but it felt soo good after this hot sticky day! The hole smelt foul today. But I ignored it as I swam around in the water. Then BANG! A sudden force hit me, and dragged me to the bottom of the hole. When I managed to make my way up, I saw what the cause of the force was. The most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had bronze-red hair, and emerald green eyes. He stood there like a statue. His body was perfect in every single way! His topless chest was amazing. He must of seen be staring at him because he blushed and went further into the water. I then realized he was trust passing.

"What the hell are you doing here?! This belongs to the Reddocks family!" I screamed at the beautiful creature

"Your damn right! What are you doing here?!" He screamed back. God his voice was even hotter. Oh crap that made me scared. I backed up a little thinking about what I was going to say next.

"Well your name ain't Reddock so move it!" I shouted and pointed to the ladder.

"Well the hell it is! Now I suggest you move before I get your little ass! 1 2…"

"Ok ok I'm going look away! NOW!" He hesitantly looked away, as I grabbed my clothes and ran back to the house.

EPOV

Finally, we were back to the good life. Back to the farm. I grabbed my swim trunks and ran out the door to go to the swimming hole, my favorite place when I was younger.

"Mom I'm going swimming be back later!" I called as I ran to the swimming hole. When I got there, I took my shirt of and jumped in to the pool. Oh, that felt so good. Wait that didn't feel right. It felt like I hit a big rock. I looked above the water to see a young girl, maybe 12, or 13, gawking at me. She looked average. Not breathtaking, but decent. I felt awkward with her staring, and I could feel the blood running to my cheeks. I then when deeper in the water so only my head showed.

"What the hell are you doing here?! This belongs to the Reddocks family!"

"Your damn right! What are you doing here?!" I yelled back at her. I could tell she got scared and backed down a little. After all, I meant no harm.

"Well your name ain't Reddock so move it!" She said and pointed to the ladder. Wow, she's feisty. But the hell she regarding my family.

"Well the hell it is! Now I suggest you move before I get your little ass! 1 2…" I screamed back at her hoping it would scare her off. Now she was getting annoying!

"Ok ok I'm going look away! NOW!" I turned around as she got out and grabbed her clothes. It's not as she had anything to hide!

MPOV

Gosh, what was up with him!? He should have been the one who got out. After his name ain't Reddock! At least I didn't think it was. Of course it wasn't! No one has lived on that property for years!

"Mandi is that you? Why are you here so early? You usually spend hours at the swimming hole!?" Mamma shouted.

"Yea Mamma it's me! There was some stupid boy….." I was cut off

"Mandi this is Lauren! Remember her? The Reddocks are back!!" Oh shoot he was a Reddock!

"Get in your best clothes! Daddy and I cancelled our plans! We are going to get together with them!" She said excitedly. Oh crap this is going to be bad.


	2. Author note! Please read!

**Hey you guys! Ok I forgot to put a few things in my last story, One**

**DISCLAIMER! **

**I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer! **

**But I wish I owned Edward! **

**Second: I am not uploading or updating until I get some reviews! So if you want more you have to review! I just want one! **

**Third: Could someone please tell me how to put AN on your story! Thanks!**

**Fourth: If you don't like the story then stop reading it!**

**LAST!: If you want to review, review nicely! This is my first story and I know its not that great!**

**Ok I am sorry about these annoying AN but I am not updating until I get some reviews! ******** Got it? I am not leaving this story! I have already written the next 5 chapters! I will upload them once you review only once! ONE TIME! Bad or good! Just not mean!**

**OK thanks you guys who actually read this all the way! Bye! Have a splendid day!**


End file.
